Coco
'Coco '(ココ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro Gunso. She is a Lab Worker (研究員, Kenkyū-in) at a local Keron Army lab. Character Coco is an odd brainy girl, she can be sarcastic, funny, shy, and at times very brainy and is very talkitive. She hates the taste of curry in her mouth and doesn't like the smell of it either, she acts like any girl would act, loves chocolate, hates spider, and doesn't like a dirty areas at all. Statistics Coco has a bit of a Bipolar problem but she does control it very well when it's not under stress. Appearance She's a purple-pinkish keronian with very odd red eyes, small glasses, a very strange hat with 2 rabbit-like ears (this gives her an rabbit impression on her), and sratch marks on her face. She also a white lab coat and a black necklace. History Coco has always been very lonely as a child and did experiments on small animals, and enemies of the keronians at times. One day, she came across a Nyororo that was injured and decided to keep it as a pet and named it "Flippy" (she still has that Nyroro to this day). When she became older, She really didn't have any close friends at school and mostly was by herself at lunch because of her "werid but yet cute additude towards others", Then when she reached Keron Army she mostly worked in a lab as an assistant and that is where she met Kululu, the both became good friends and at times argue over who was better. A few years later, she was then assigned to go help an experiment that the keroro platoon wanted to test. Childhood Coco came from a rich family, her parents were always gave her what she wanted but never got what she truly asked for (that being friends). At one point in her life her mother and Giroro's father visited to talk about weapon designs, and she treated Giroro like garbage (due to her be very unsocial towards everyone who visits) and at times she even plays pranks on Giroro whenever he visited. This continued on through school until she when to a lab in the Keron Army. Relationships Keroro - Coco thinks that Keroro is at times an attention seeker, but doesn't say anything about it and does avoid the green sargent, and whenever confronted with him, she stays quiet and doesn't say a word to him. Giroro - when Coco was little, Coco did met Giroro before he met Keroro and mess with him a few times but after she grew out of that. She acts very mature to Giroro. Tamama - there isn't much to say about this relationship, but they seem to not like it when they trash another persons they like (Tamama for Keroro, and Coco for Kululu). Kululu - She and Kululu still argue over which opinoin is better and they both highly respect the other persons intelligents and at times they can read each other minds to know what the other is thinking. Dororo - not is much know and she doesn't seem to notice the blue ninja boy. Natsumi - Coco doesn't really mind her at all, but if she does something that messes with one of her inventions then she gets rather bother by it and starts to throw very anger rage fits at her that can lead to being very distructive. Fuyuki - doesn't like him getting too close to her. Saburo - respects his intelligents like Kululu does. Jororo - Coco doesn't notice this but Jororo is serectly inlove with her and wants to marry her one day. Abilities Cocoma is very smart, so she uses that brain of hers to help her friends. Strengths - She has a super brain - Can hack into things pretty quickly - Build things very fast, and she's well organized. Weakness - She can't run very fast - Can't fight well - Doesn't like getting dirty Calling Cocoma See also Trivia - Coco names orginal from the word Cocoa which means chocolate. - Coco scratch marks are a refercene to Ash's Scratch Mark's from Pokemon - Due to her being indoors most of the time, so that could mean that she is very lazy but yet is very able to get infront of them. - Coco's smart addiutude is a reference to Saya Takagi. Category:Keronians Category:Characters